Hell
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Martha is kidnapped and wakes up to realize she needs to do things she never thought she would have to do to survie. DARKFIC. Please leave a review it lets me know what I need to work on and the overall reception of this story!


_Her body layed contorted and tattered on the cold, cement floor. Fresh blood began to mix with the dry, black caked on layers of past blood. Muscles spasms, bones cracked and rubbed at just slight movement, pain she never imagined shot throughout her nervous system. Dizziness contaminated her eyes as she lifted her head up, her hair clung to her face with the help of sweat and old blood. She felt disgusting, used, and raped._

_Not to far off on her assessment of herself, she ran her hands along her naked skin hoping that this was all just a nightmare and she would wake up soon. Looking, around she noticed the room was the same from floor to ceiling one big cold, cement block. Where was she? Why was someone doing this to her? She tried standing up and found that her limbs weren't ready for such extremes, slowly she crawled towards what appeared to be a cut in one of the walls that could be a door. Touching along the crack and the space between the cracks she found no handle or a mechanism to open it._

_Sliding down against the wall she began to look back and try and remember how she got where she was. She had gone out to dinner with Perry, she remembered he had asked her to marry him and she had said, yes. Quickly, she looked down at her hand and saw that the ring was gone. Tears slowly fell from her eyes, they had walked back towards the car wanting some extra time to just hold each other. Some one had came out of the shadows and attacked them, there was gun fire then…darkness._

_Was Perry still alive? She didn't know all she knew was that she had to get out and get home, Martha gradually fell into a pain filled sleep. When she awoke she felt something touching her skin along with cold water running down her skin, as her eyes fluttered open she looked up and saw a man looking down at her. _

_"Hello, Senator." The mans beady eyes stared her down then moved on to looking at the rest of her body._

_"Who are you?" Martha asked as she began to crawl away from him._

_"I am someone who deeply cares for you." Whispered the man as he got up and walked towards her._

_"Cares for me, if so why I am covered in blood?" Martha yelled as she tried to stand with the help of the wall._

_"You seem to like it a little rough when we play." The man grinned as his eyes appeared to get dark as he scanned Martha's body, Martha glanced over and noticed the doorway was cracked you could get in but no way out unless the door was opened. She knew she would have to play along if she wanted free._

_"Your right." The man stopped and stared at her, Martha slowly walked towards him. "I do like it rough." Martha groaned as she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her body against the mans, she could feel that he had gotten hard just by what she had said and done. _

_The man picked her up and put her back against the wall, once she hit the wall she wrapped her legs around him. Quickly, the man undid his pants and pushed them along with his boxers down then roughly pushed himself inside of her. She wasn't wet at all so it made this all the more painful for her, but she went with it figuring if she exhausted him then she could get out. The man kept thrusting inside of her as hard as he could causing groans to escape his throat, Martha then had an idea. _

_"Let me fuck you." Martha whispered into the mans ear as she laced it with a fake moan that he believed to be real, the man removed himself from her and stood in front of her. "Lay down." She couldn't believe what she was doing but yet she could, she wanted to get out of here and see her son and know if Perry was still alive. Martha felt her muscles spasm as she kneeled down and it wasn't in a good way, the pain began to cut throughout her but she knew what she needed to do. Slowly, Martha got on top of him and positioned herself. He entered her with a groan, looking down at him disgusted her but she went along. As soon as he stopped groaning Martha began to move on top of him as fast as she could, the mans hands found her hips as he held on to her which helped him sit up so he could thrust in to her. He began meeting her thrust for thrust, every once in a while she moaned or would let out an airy response just to get him to believe she enjoyed herself, honestly though her body wasn't responding to the man. After a while of doing this she could see that he was about cum. _

_Martha let out what the man believed to be an orgasm, she moved her hips the right way which would give the impression, as she threw her head back and let the man finish it wasn't that long afterwards she heard and felt him release. She moved herself away from him and lied down. Looking over she saw that he was breathing heavily, she knew she had to make this look good, rolling over she wrapped her arm around him and draped a leg over his. Just as she thought he would he brought one of his arms up to lay on top of hers and soon closed his, after a while she heard the man lightly snoring. _

_Slowly, she worked her way from him and quickly ran to the door just as she began closing it she saw the man stand up and run full speed towards her. Slamming, the heavy door Martha pushed a table in front of it and turned to see where she was. The only thing besides the table was a thing of stairs, as quickly as she could she ran up the stairs ignoring her bodies pleas for rest. Pushing the door opened she saw she was in a basement, realization hit Martha that she had to be in someone's house, running up the second flight of stairs and pushing open the door she looked at the interior of the house she had been held captive in._

_No one in their wildest dreams would believe that a man like the one downstairs lived here, especially with a bunker underneath. The house was decorated like a bachelor pad but with a bit of hominess, as she stood her pain began to catch with her she limped towards a door looking over she saw a large jacket. Grabbing it and zipping it up she opened the door and blinked as sunlight hit her eyes, outside children played and laughed while their parents sat and watched, limping away from the house she got to the road and collapsed from exhaustion. _

_Martha opened her eyes and looked into what appeared to be the lights in the bunker again, hastily Martha sat up and tried to leave but felt someone grab a hold of her. Flailing her arms and kicking her legs Martha tried to get away, a doctor ran into the room and hit her with a sedative. Martha felt dizzy again and stopped fighting as she felt herself began placed on the bed she looked up and saw Clark staring at her. _

_"Clark." Martha whispered as the sedative kicked in and caused her to sleep, after many hours she woke up and saw she wasn't dreaming she had seen Clark. He was asleep in a hospital chair next to her with his hand on hers, as she looked at her arms and hands she saw all of the little cuts and gashes many would turn into scars. Clark's eyes opened to seeing his mother awake and looking at her arm._

_"Mom." Martha looked up and smiled at her son. "Thank god your okay, I was so worried." Clark beamed as he sat down on the bed next to his mother and held her._

_"I will be okay. Clark?" Clark pulled away and looked down at Martha._

_"Perry, where…is he okay?" Martha asked with tears building in her eyes._

_"He was shot during the struggle and had to get immediate surgery. Doctors say he needs to watch it for a while but he should be okay, he should be here in a little while he had went home to get a shower when I came back." Clark replied, Martha smiled and lightly cried as she heard this. The two hugged and that's how Perry saw them as he entered the room. As the two released one another Martha looked over and saw Perry and instantly smiled, Clark stood up and patted Perry on the should as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. _

_That night Martha fell asleep with Clark sleeping on the chair beside her and Perry sleeping next to he on the bed, she knew that when she woke up that everything would be the way it should be with no cold cement hells blocking her. Martha closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face, or was she wrong and all of this happiness just another trick that was induced. _

_I KNOW VERY DARK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME I JUST BEGAN TO TYPE AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, ODDLY ENOUGH I THINK THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE WROTE IN QUIT SOME TIME!_


End file.
